Once Upon a Time (Tokyo Disneyland and Magic Kingdom)
Once Upon A Time is a new castle projection show at Magic Kingdom, which was originally known in Magic Kingdom as its full name, Once Upon A Time: Where Stories Take You Anywhere and formerly at Tokyo Disneyland. Similar to Celebrate the Magic and Disney Dreams, the Tokyo show premiered on May 29, 2014, and utilizes animation onto the castle, which is known as projection mapping, and searchlights during the 19-minute presentation. The Magic Kingdom version is shorter and utilizes less pyrotechnics and no fire. Show Summary Hosted by Mrs. Potts, the show is framed as her telling bedtime stories to Chip, including sequences showcasing Alice in Wonderland, Tangled, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and finally Beauty and the Beast which culminates in the battle between Gaston and Beast fighting out on the castle itself and Beast's transformation back into the Prince kicking off the finale. The finale montage includes brief appearances by characters from Frozen, Aladdin and The Lion King. Show scenes *Opening “Tell me a story!” Chip asks his mother and Mrs. Potts begins to tell stories that begin with “Once upon a time…” As she speaks, the pages of the towering storybook change to show scenes from various Disney stories. Song: “Once Upon a Time.” *Alice in Wonderland Alice finds herself in Wonderland as she runs after the White Rabbit. There she’s chased by the Card Soldiers of the Queen of Hearts and meets the Mad Hatter and his pals at a whimsical tea party. Songs: “Alice in Wonderland,” “I’m Late,” and “A Very Merry Unbirthday (The Unbirthday Song)” *Tangled Cinderella Castle is wrapped up in the magical golden flower as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider gaze at the starry sky from their boat. Lanterns then float up into the night. Songs: “Tangled,” “I See the Light,” *Cinderella Appearing before Cinderella as she weeps, her Fairy Godmother casts a magical spell. The little birds and mice help make her dress. And she dances gracefully with Prince Charming. Songs: “Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo,” and “So This Is Love” *Peter Pan Peter Pan and the children fly through the night sky over London as Big Ben tolls on their way to Never Land. Song: “You Can Fly!” *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs In a cottage deep in the woods, the Seven Dwarfs are cheerfully dancing with Snow White. When Dopey sneezes, the cottage seems to collapse, falling towards the audience. Song: “The Silly Song (The Dwarfs Yodel Song)” *Winnie the Pooh Pooh is hanging onto a balloon as the wind blows him around the Hundred Acre Wood. He ends up in a dream. Song: “Heffalumps and Woozles” *Frozen(special winter edition only) Arendelle is celebrating Elsa's coordination. Anna is so excited as she sings For The First Time In Forever. Then Elsa escapes to the North Mountain to Let it go. The sequence ends after Olaf gave Sven his carrot nose while riding him. Song: For the first time in forever, Let it go *Beauty and the Beast Belle and the Beast are waltzing when the scene changes to the duel with Gaston. Gaston dies by falling from the top of the castle. After he dies, the hell fire explodes. What follows is the joyful moment when the Beast is transformed back into his human form. Songs: “Beauty and the Beast” and “The Mob Song,” *Finale As Mrs. Potts and Chip say together, “And they lived happily ever after,” the performance reaches its grand finale. During the grand finale, various characters from Frozen and Lion King also appear. The show ends with an explosive hell fire. Song: “Once Upon a Time” History In October 2013, Tokyo Disney Resort announced that the Castle Projection show “Once Upon a Time,” a new nighttime entertainment at Tokyo Disneyland, will premiere on May 29, 2014. This fantastic and heartwarming nighttime entertainment uses projection mapping technology to produce a three-dimensional effect by projecting images in a way that fits the contours of buildings and other structures. This is the first time for this technology to be used in an entertainment program at Tokyo Disney Resort. The show soft opened on May 26, 2015.It was raining that night, so some fireworks were not produced. The show also had performances on May 27 and 28 before the actual opening date. To avoid overcrowding problems, the show features ticket systems for special viewing areas. This show doesn't have any cancellations. Only the fireworks will be stopped when rainy or windy nights, or when circumstances beyond their control. Frozen edition On January 13, 2015, Tokyo Disneyland presented a winter event called Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy. During the period, Once Upon A Time features a special winter edition, featuring the scenes and songs of Frozen, replacing Snow White and Winnie The Pooh scenes, including For The First Time In Forever and Let it go. The event ended on March 20, 2015 and will be held again in winter 2016. Although the event ended, the show was over popular. Therefore the park decided to extend the show's ending date til July 5, 2015. After that, the original show will still continue. Trivia *Much of the music for the Alice in Wonderland sequence is recycled, from an unused Alice sequence from World of Color. *The Tangled sequence is copying the one from Disney Dreams. *This is the first time that Winnie the Pooh has a sequence in Disney parks nighttime fireworks spectaculars since Remember... Dreams Come True fireworks at Disneyland. The sequence appears maybe because of the popular attraction, Pooh's Hunny Hunt, which is located in Fantasyland. *The Frozen sequence is presented in English in 2015 and in Japanese in 2016. The Original Frozen sequence is still heard in Florida version. See also *Celebrate The Magic *''Disney Dreams'' *''World of Color'' *''Fantasmic!'' Category:Light shows Category:Shows in Tokyo Disneyland